Forum:Article Deletion Controversy
For anyone who might be wondering about the recent "Harry Turtledove sucks" article: On November 5, 2014, an anonymous editor posted this article entitled "Confederate Revolution": :"The Confederate Revolution (1861-1864) was a separatist revolution between the United States Federal Government and eleven southern slave states that declared their secession and formed the Southern Confederacy, led by President Jefferson Davis. The U.S., led by President Abraham Lincoln and the Republican Party, opposed the expansion of slavery and rejected any right of secession. Fighting commenced on February 18, 1861, when Confederate forces attacked and took a federal military installation at Fort Humble in Georgia. :During the first year, the U.S. asserted temporary control of the border states and established a naval blockade as both sides raised armies. In 1862, large, bloody battles, began, causing massive casualties as a result of new weapons and old battlefield tactics. In September 1862, Lincolns Emancipation Proclamation made the freeing of the slaves of a war time goal, despite opposition from northern Copperheads who tolerated slavery and secession. Emancipation ensured that Britain and France would not intervene to help the Confederacy until after the war. In addition, the goal also allowed the U.S. to recruit Blacks for reinforcement's, a resource the Confederacy did not dare try. War Democrats reluctantly accepted emancipation as a part of total war needed to save the United States. In the east, Robert E. Lee rolled up a series of Confederate victories against the Army of the Potomac, even after his best general, Stonewall Jackson was killed in the Battle of Chancellorsville. Lee launched a successful Second invasion of the North where the Army of Northern Virginia crushed the Army of the Potomac under General George M. Meade, thanks mostly in part to Lee's second in command, Henry Buford's successfully capturing Little Round Top from U.S. hands, giving Pickett's Charge support of cannon fire, allowing General George Pickett to successfully rout the U.S. Forces. Lee successfully pushed Meade north through Pennsylvania, until Meade was forced to battle Lee in a small town west of Pittsburg called Nolan Mills, where the Army of the Potomac was slaughtered accept for 213 survivors, including Meade. Meade himself was thoroughly wounded, losing his right eye, left ear, an arm, and a been stabbed in his kidney. The Army of North Virginia split into 2 forces, with one being commanded by General Lee and the other being commanded by General Buford. Lee moved through Pennsylvania and New Jersey, effectively capturing Atlantic City, while Buford attacked and burned the city of Pittsburg, before marching and destroying every thing in-between Pittsburg and Lancaster, a campaign later referred to as Buford's march to Lancaster, before reuniting with Lee. With Lee successfully taking control of Atlantic City's sea ways for the Confederate Navy, General Buford's destruction of all industry in Pennsylvania, and threats of naval bombardment on the capital the United States, Philadelphia, President Lincoln was forced to surrender. :Shortly after the Nolan Mills battle, Pro-Confederate sympathizers in Kentucky launched a successful revolt and wrestled control of the state from U.S. hands. Shortly after the United States surrendered, Kentucky willingly joined the Confederacy. Also, Confederate General John Bell Hood and the Army of Texas successfully conquered the Indian Territory, and moved it into the Confederacy by force, later to become the state of Sequoyah. :Although the Confederacy wished to maintain peace, the U.S. and the Confederacy would fight 3 more wars, the Second Mexican War, the First Great War, and the Second Great War." After reading it and seeing its obvious deficiencies, I posted an explanation on the talk page and then deleted. This evening, another anon posted an article entitled "Harry turtledve you deleted my brothes articl wich he spent along time writing. before now he loved your books but now he hates you" (sic) (yes, that was the article's full title), the content of which was: :"Harry Turtledove you deleted my brothers article he used to be your biggest fan but now he hates you (harry turtledove you suck)." Since this anon is not reading the talk pages, I wrote on the anon's wall. I think we're being trolled, but I'm not 100% sure. It could be an immature but otherwise well-intended fan. TR (talk) 02:51, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :I saw the original article after you deleted it and agreed that it was inappropriate. Since you'd both removed it and given the author a reasonable explanation for doing so, I assumed the matter was closed and did not weigh in. Not sure this merits being called a "controversy" at all, actually. ::That word choice was purely ironic, I assure you. TR (talk) 18:00, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :As for this new anon, even if he is well intended, if that's his idea of a positive contribution he's got nothing to offer. I'd say let's just block the IPs and be done with it. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:57, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I think we should leave the IP open but block it if there is a re-occurrence. Its not completely clear that it wasn't well intentioned. ML4E (talk) 18:44, November 9, 2014 (UTC)